Ultimate Conclusion! The Universal Conflict Ends!
！ のゆくえ！ |Rōmaji title = Kanzen ketchaku! Uchū sōran no yukue! |Saga = Universal Conflict Saga |Manga = Chapter 12 |Airdate = January 9, 2020 |Previous = Super Showdown! Gogeta vs Hearts |Next = Decisive Battle! Time Patrol vs the Lord of Darkness }} ！ のゆくえ！|Kanzen ketchaku! Uchū sōran no yukue!}} is the nineteenth episode of Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Summary As Hearts’s God Meteor approaches the Earth, Gogeta uses an energy ball in an attempt to destroy it. Hit thinks Gogeta is pushing it back, but Jiren states that sees otherwise, as Hearts tells the fused warrior that his efforts are all in vain. Declaring the end is near, Hearts adds more power to the meteor. Future Trunks states that if the meteor were to land, Earth will be destroyed. Piccolo then jumps in to help Gogeta, along with Jiren. Gogeta unleashes a powerful Kamehameha blast to fight Hearts’s meteor. Gogeta struggles against it, while Hearts mocks the fusion, stating that he is the universe incarnate. Hit and Jiren then come to Gogeta’s aid, and the three warriors launch a blast powerful enough to destroy the meteor, while Piccolo, Trunks, and Android 17 destroy the rubble. Gogeta charges at Hearts, with the latter asking if they have any limits. The two warriors punch each other, but Gogeta’s punch is more effective, breaking Hearts’s visor. Gogeta then unleashes a massive gut punch, destroying the Universe Seed and effectively defeating the Core Area Warrior. Hearts’s body starts to fade away, surprising Gogeta. Hearts tells the fused warrior that Zeno could destroy the universe with a single thought, and that he only wanted to liberate all mortals in order to give them true freedom. He states that warriors like Gogeta surpassed their limits, and that he has grown to appreciate mortals. Hearts, with a smile on his face, fades away completely. Gogeta looks with a somber expression on his face as the sun begins to shine on Earth again. Outside of Zeno's Palace, the Grand Minister gives his regards to everyone who stopped Hearts. Inside of the palace, both of the Omni-Kings are busy playing a game of hide-and-seek, while Beerus and Champa look away in embarrassment. Back on Earth, Hit states that his job is done. Jiren asks Gogeta if they could fuse, why didn’t Goku and Vegeta do so in the Tournament of Power. Before Gogeta can respond, he runs out of time and defuses back to Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta angrily responds that he didn’t want to fuse with Goku, while Goku claims that next time he will handle it himself. At a remote location, Fu thanks Hearts for showing him great results of universal formation. With a smirk on his face, Fu decides it’s time for his next experiment. Major Events *Gogeta, Hit, and Jiren destroy Hearts's God Meteor. *Gogeta kills Hearts. *Fu decides to begin his next experiment. Battles *Gogeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Hearts (Ultimate Godslayer) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan Blue), Hit, and Jiren vs. Hearts (Ultimate Godslayer) Appearances Characters Locations *Earth *Zeno's Palace Objects *Universe Seed Transformations *Super Saiyan Blue *Ultimate Form (Universe Seed) Differences from the Manga and Video Game *In the anime, Gogeta destroys the God Meteor along with Jiren and Hit. In the manga, he does not help and destroys it by himself. *In the manga, many of Goku and Vegeta's family and friends appear briefly to destroy the fragments of the God Meteor before they hit the ground. *In the manga, Gogeta defeats Hearts with the same Kamehameha that he uses to also destroy the God Meteor. In the anime, after the God Meteor is destroyed, Gogeta launches a mighty punch that defeats Hearts. Trivia *The look of sympathy Gogeta has on his face after killing Hearts is similar to the look Goku gave Frieza after beating the emperor on Planet Namek. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 19 (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Misión del universo) Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Heroes episodes Category:Episodes